Standing On The Shoulder Of Giants
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Uma compilação de dezesseis ficlets, em comemoração aos treze anos do quarto álbum de estúdio do Oasis, que dá nome para a coleção. Cada capítulo é o nome de uma música, e traz histórias de momentos soltos sobre os irmãos Gallaghers, de qualquer fase da vida deles. Todas fantasiosas, claro. Não tem nada relacionado com a verdade real dos fatos.
1. Standing On The Shoulder Of Giants

**Standing On The Shoulder Of Giants**

* * *

**Beta:** Nobody but me.

**Disclaimer:** Oasis e suas perfeições musicais não me pertencem, de forma alguma. Nada nessas narrativas é real, nunca aconteceu, nem pode ser relacionado com eles, de maneira alguma. Não tenho lucros financeiros com isso.

**Advertências:** As fanfictions são sobre os Galllaghers. Então, já sabem: sexo (de todo tipo), drogas, brigas, violência, palavrões, tudo isso sem nenhuma moderação. Estão avisados os leitores mais sensíveis.

**Nota: **O nome do álbum veio de uma frase de Sir Isaac Newton. Esta:_ "If I can see further than anyone else, it is only because I am standing on the shoulders of giants.". _Noel Gallagher viu isso escrito em uma moeda, enquanto estava em um pub, e achou sensacional. Imaginou que ficaria perfeito para usar no novo álbum da banda. Copiou a frase ao lado de sua carteira de cigarros, para não se esquecer da ideia.

Isso aqui não é trabalho de gênio. Totalmente sem contexto, sem pensar em nada. Apenas um exercício de ouvir a música e escrever a primeira ideia que surgir a partir dela. É uma questão de homenagem minha à banda que eu mais amo, e ao álbum mais significativo, em relação ao meu histórico como fã. Foi publicado somente para que seja perpetuado, afinal, uma vez na internet, nunca mais fora dela. xD


	2. Fucking In The Bushes

**_Fucking In The Bushes_**

* * *

Liam abriu os olhos de uma só vez. Ele sentia dor em cada pedaço do seu corpo. Virou a cabeça para o lado, e isso pareceu durar horas. A sua cabeça, além de doer mais do que se estivesse servindo de badalo dentro do Big Ben*, pesava meia tonelada a mais que o mesmo.

_"Parece que o cacete da coroa da Rainha foi enfiada no meu crânio!". _

Viu duas mulheres, uma jogada por cima da outra, completamente desnudas. Na posição em que estavam, daria para pensar que praticavam um belo e sensual 69. Liam achou graça.

_"Completamente fodido, e pensando em putaria... Por falar em fodido, será que eu fodi as duas? Não me lembro de porra nenhuma..."._

Tentou levantar, mas quase morreu ao fazer isso. Não tinha forças, disposição, nem sobriedade para tanto.

_"O que será que eu usei dessa vez? Parece que foi todo o estoque da Europa..."._

Olhou para o teto, pelo canto do olho. Não tinha muita certeza sobre onde ele estava. Pela luminária, devia estar no hotel onde a banda se hospedou. Mas não era possível afirmar com 100% de precisão. Mal olhara para o quarto quando entrou nele, antes do show. Não teve tempo. Noel queria procurar um bom lugar para encher a cara em Berlim. Saíram do prédio logo após abandonarem as malas, e depois, foram para o local do evento.

"Noel...".

- Noel!

Sem resposta. Estava sozinho, então? Como era possível que tivesse ficado sozinho? Separou-se do irmão depois do show? Não lembrava de terem discutido. Não daquela vez. Mas ele não se lembrava nem onde estava a sua cueca...

- Noel! Noel! NOEL! - Começou a gritar sem parar.

- Cala esse caralho de boca, seu filho da puta!

A voz veio do outro lado do seu corpo. Noel devia estar ali. Quis virar a cabeça para confirmar, mas doía, e pesava. Demais.

- Bastardo... - Liam exclamou, rindo.

- Idiota... - Ouviu Noel responder.

- Hey... Tá aonde? - O mais jovem piscava, tentando se mexer.

- Do teu lado, imbecil... Olha pra mim... - Noel pediu.

- Nem fodendo! - Liam suspirou. - Tudo dói, cara...

- Em mim também... Ao menos, é sinal de que estamos vivos... - Noel fez uma pausa. - Lembra de alguma coisa?

- Eu ia te perguntar o mesmo...

Liam esticou o braço, tateando para o lado de onde a voz vinha. Encontrou o braço do irmão. Desceu a sua mão por ele, até encontrar os dedos do mais velho. Entrelaçou os seus próprios nos dele. Noel retribuiu.

- A gente tá bem fodido, brother...

- Não mais que essas vagabundas espalhadas pelo assoalho...

Ambos gargalharam.

* * *

* Big Ben é o nome do sino que se encontra dentro da torre do relógio.

Fucking In The Bushes é a primeira faixa do álbum. A letra é formada por trechos reais de gravações de um festival de rock dos anos 70. Faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Snatch, dirigido por Guy Ritchie.


	3. Go Let It Out

_**Go Let It Out**_

* * *

- Em nome de John Lennon, esse homem vai me deixar doido!

Andy vinha gritando da porta do camarim do vocalista principal da banda. Há meia hora estava chamando Liam, a fim de que este se dignasse a gravar os vocais das três músicas que tinham finalizado.

- Deu com a cara na porta de novo? - Gem perguntou, nervoso.

- Esse Liam é um puto! Um puto!

- Hey, calm down, take it easy! - Gem riu. - Quando você entrou na banda sabia muito bem o tipo de coisa que iria enfrentar. Relaxa, cara. Ele vai sair de lá.

- Vai! Quando estiver todo mundo irritado, e ninguém vai gostar do resultado final, e vai dar a mesma merda de ontem! Vamos ter que refazer toda a base das músicas! Faggot!

- É, isso é bem verdade... - Gem ponderou. De fato, tiveram que regravar as músicas do dia anterior, porque os irmãos tinham brigado, e o clima pesou demais para que mantivessem o discernimento necessário para decidir coisas, e o desejo de trabalhar.

- Eu vou chamar o Noel! - Andy levantou os braços, como quem se rende.

- Nem pensar! - Gem argumentou. - Aí, você vai ter que lidar com um Gallagher idiota bancando o fodão, e outro Gallagher idiota bancando o irritado! Fora de cogitação!

- Mas ninguém mais é capaz de tirar o idiota do Liam de dentro daquela bosta de camarim! Só a porra do irmão dele! Nem parece que são dois irmãos, parece que são namorados!

- E se eu foder o meu irmão, o que vocês têm com isso?

A voz de Noel reverberou no ambiente.

- E quem te deu direito de chamar o Liam de idiota, seu panaca?

Andy não teve tempo para se defender; o punho direito cerrado do co-fundador da banda atingiu em cheio o seu olho esquerdo.

- Eu vou chamá-lo.

Noel andou até a porta do camarim do irmão, sob o olhar atento de Gem, e o olhar furioso de Andy. Queriam ver no que aquilo iria dar.

- Liam, seu babaca, cai fora daí e vem fazer os vocais! - Batia na porta enquanto gritava.

Silêncio total dentro do cômodo. Quarenta e cinco segundos depois, ouviu-se o barulho da trinca da porta se abrindo, e pode-se ver Liam saindo do recinto.

- Já terminaram tudo? - Perguntou como se não soubesse.

- E eu estaria aqui chamando você pra gravar vocal se não estivesse tudo pronto? Anta!

- Maricas!

Liam abraçou-se aos ombros do irmão, e seguiram andando para o estúdio. Andy os olhava incrédulos. Gem ria mais alto que uma hiena.

- O que é isso no seu olho, Andy? - Liam exclamou, vendo que o olho do amigo estava inchando.

- Eu o acertei, mano. Ele te chamou de idiota. - Noel quem respondeu, como se não fosse nada demais.

- Tá certo. Ninguém me chama de idiota. Obrigado, Noel. Você é um imbecil, mas é um bom irmão.

- Por nada. Sabe como é... Você é mesmo idiota, mas é tipo, meu idiota. Não posso deixar que outros te chamem disso.

- Eu aprendi a ser assim com o melhor. - Sorriu para o mais velho, que retribuiu.

* * *

Go Let It Out é a segunda faixa do álbum, e o primeiro single, que foi lançado em 7 de fevereiro de 2000.


End file.
